Hunger
by thearcherballet
Summary: "He woke up, startled, with the feeling of something crushing down on his lungs. His vision was blinded by red before he remembered the redhead that had fallen asleep beside him. Now, as she straddled him, he cleared his throat when her gentle lips pressed against his bare shoulder." Warning: Contains Smut


A/N: I do not own HP, I'm not JK nor do I pretend to be. Enjoy the smutty goodness! :)

Hunger

He woke up, startled, with the feeling of something crushing down on his lungs. His vision was blinded by red before he remembered the redhead that had fallen asleep beside him. Now, as she straddled him, he cleared his throat when her gentle lips pressed against his bare shoulder. "Good morning to you too, love," he said, his voice still rough from being woken up like this.

She laughed softly at this, her body shaking against his. She reached for the bedside table and put his glasses on for him.

He grinned lopsidedly at the beauty on top of him. She was all smiles and lightheartedness and what more could he ask for? He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, stroking her mussed hair and tucking it behind her ears, only to be interrupted by a low grumbling noise coming from her abdomen. James stopped to chuckle at her, and she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Lily untangled her limbs from his and sat down by the edge of the bed. She shook her hair back and started to tie it up, exposing her bare torso in the process. James wanted to reach out and touch her once more, but she turned her head around and winked at him before slipping on his discarded shirt and slipping it on and then made her way towards the kitchen. He smirked at her long legs as he thought about how they could look so delicate yet have so much stamina when she straddled him at different paces during their lovemaking.

He had to stop this train of thought though; it was way too early, for Merlin's sake, it was too early for this; James shook his head in a feeble attempt to stop this train of thought from spiraling into madness. With a sigh, he got up from the bed. He stretched his arms and messed up his hair before picking up the pants he'd hastily discarded the night previous and headed towards the loo.

When James stepped back into the hallway, sifting his fingers through the locks of his dark hair, he heard music coming from the kitchen and turned in that direction. He leaned against the doorway, a smile on his face as he watched the following scene: Lily Evans in front of the stove, no knickers on, dancing and singing to The Beatles' 'Something' with a wooden spoon in hand as her makeshift microphone. He observed the swing of her hips, swaying to the soft rhythm of Ringo's beat of the drums and Harrison's sultry voice.

"So far this has been an amazing morning," he said loud enough for her to hear her above the noise while grinning. She turned around with a smirk with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you making?" he asked as he inclined towards the table.

She gave him a thoughtful look and took an egg from the countertop. "Hmm. You see, first I thought I'd make myself some eggs to get some protein in my system, but then I realized I only liked them hard-boiled," she shook it around in her hand, "but it would be too much work for me, cracking the egg and having to wait so much time for it to harden," she reasoned with a straight face, to which James had to smother his laughter with a fist. "Of course, now I don't want that," she said while putting it down.

James got up and picked up a banana from the fruit basket. "What about a banana dear? Surely, you're always in the mood for this." She reached for the banana, but he held it above his head.

Lily glared playfully at James when she noticed he was quite close to her. Smiling up at him, she said, "You know how much I love bananas." She reached for his bare chest while looking him directly in the eye with a teasing glint in her soft green eyes, she explained, "they are long, strong and fibrous." Her hands traveled further down towards the edge of James' pants. In his reverie, he forgot about the banana and Lily made a grab for it. He didn't even notice until she took two steps away, a triumphant smile showing as she brandished her prize. "But just one wouldn't satisfy me for an entire day," she finished with a looked of false innocence.

James smirked as she placed the banana on the table. He took a slow, deliberate step towards where she stood by the table and she matched him by taking a step back. He didn't stop until he had her cornered against the doorframe, when he whispered roughly, "You could just skip breakfast and go for a full course meal."

"I like to be wined and dined before I get fucked, mister," she said in the low, sultry voice she knew would drive him crazy.

He stepped closer towards her, their lips a mere breath away. His breathing was ragged as he took her hands and pinned them above her head. "Well, at least I know what I'll be eating today," he murmured into her ear, causing her body to arch towards him as she felt his warm breath trickle down her skin.

His lips drew a slow, torturous path along her neck, her body growing feverish with every second that passed.

As he grew more distracted, she untangled her hands from his feeble grip, pressing her fingernails along his mess of black hair and raking them across his head, making his lips go lower down her collarbone.

Her heart was now pounding frantically as his hands traveled down her body, slipping under her shirt to grip her hips and pressed her against him. His hands, those hands, moved from her hips to her bottom when she tugged his bottom lip in between her teeth and ran her tongue along the length of it. He kneaded her bare arse, making her moan against his mouth. His groping near her womanhood was already making her want more. She had a hunger for something else entirely and she knew that he -only he- would be able to satisfy her needs.

Lily's lips moved in a frantic rhythm against his and she had a moment to catch her breath as he separated from her mouth to make a passionate trail down her cheek towards her neck. "James," she gasped when his palms separated her butt cheeks. His ardent heartbeat, which she felt through his chest, matched her own in fervent desire.

He kissed and sucked her collarbone; it took all of her fleeting self-control to keep from pulling down his trousers and taking him right then and there against that doorway. She pressed every inch of her body against his and both of their breaths were shallow and he began to unbutton her, or rather, his, shirt. As he worked his way towards her breasts, Lily's hands slipped into his pants. James desperately latched onto one of her breasts, kissing and playing with her nipples as she grasped the base of his manhood, their gasps and moans the only thing they could pay attention to.

It was a bit of a blur, really. One moment they're against the kitchen doorway, and she could only manage four words, whispered hoarsely into his ear. "I want you, James." That was enough for both of them. He hoisted her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their chests creating friction as he walked them both down the hall. Then she's slithering into the bed, biting her lips, a look of lust directed towards him as he crawls over to her without any pants on. He removed the shirt, tossing it aside.

They were both gasping and moaning as she gripped James' cock and he applied pressure to Lily's clit in circular movements with his thumb. Lily's chest was heaving, full of red splotches from where James had sucked too hard for too long but she didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling as James paid attention to the ignored breast, releasing his hot breath and sucking on her soft skin.

James caressed her entrance with the tip of his index and middle finger, feeling her wetness pooling against his fingers. "Shite, Lily," he murmured to her skin and inserted both of his fingers.

Maybe it was the way she arched towards him when he said her name like that, that pull she would always have towards James Potter, and the way something stirred inside her chest whenever he was close enough, but this, this felt right and fitting and somehow they knew they would end up here, together and intertwined; a mish-mash of limbs and short breaths and just James and Lily.

And as he pumped his fingers into her and she grunted his name to the stars that were starting to blur her vision, the pull was stronger and stronger, and she knew that it would stay there. Her hand grasping his member, she placed its tip on her entrance. James understood and spread her legs as he continued his ministration with her clitoris. Lily guided his shaft inside her, releasing a shuddering breath and tangling her arms around his neck. She brought his face to hers, their foreheads pressed together. He nipped at her lips as he thrust slowly into her. Elated breaths mixed between their lips, two hearts pumping to the rhythm of their life: fast-paced, almost desperate. What little time they have for happiness came in moments like this when they are clutching at each other, hoping for a sense of completion.

When James' name left Lily's mouth and entered his, his heart wanted to jump out of its bony cage and out his throat for a taste of this thing that really, truly felt like love. And, oh, she felt so amazing as her walls pulsed and drummed against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer, groaning as her legs wrapped around his waist. He murmured nonsensical sweet words to her neck that increased in volume, knowing she wasn't all there as she met him thrust for thrust.

As he felt himself reaching his own climax with a last groan, sheathing himself completely inside her, he emptied his seed inside Lily. Finally, regaining his senses he opened his eyes and moved himself off her. James laid beside her, holding her by the waist, his thumb tracing circles down her back and side.

She was regaining her breath as she brushed his hair, matted to his sweaty forehead. She chuckled. "You worked really hard, Mister Potter," she smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Anything to procrastinate your hunger, luv," he said, to which she laughed.

With silly smiles on their faces, they stared at each other. They were still in complete awe at the fact that they had each other. They could have moments like this one: enjoying each other's company, not caring about their duty outside those walls and the intimacy they just shared.

"Let's stay here all day, like this, together," Lily said as she snuggled closer to James, placing her head beneath his chin, ignoring the fact that his chest was bare and so was hers and they were sticky with their own sweat and kisses.

"Sure, let's do that," he murmured, placing a kiss at the top of her head with a smile still in place. "You're magnificent, y'know," he added.

She kissed his neck in response before talking. "You're pretty great, too."

Just as she said this, her stomach grumbled in protest. They both trembled with laughter and James reached for his wand at the bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"We're wizards, Lily, you said you didn't want to get out of bed," James said as he waved his wand in the direction of the kitchen.

A sandwich came floating towards them a minute later, and Lily practically devoured it, both of them laughing when a piece of lettuce fell on her chest. When she finished eating, she looked at James with a smirk, a calculating stare that he'd seen already.

"What?"

She shrugged and got off the bed. As James spluttered in protest at her sudden absence, she backed away towards the bathroom. "You know, I think I need a tall glass of something. Do you think you could get me that something? I'm just going to take a shower," she said quirking an eyebrow as she disappeared to the other room. "Are you coming? I know I am, with or without you!" she called from inside and he heard the start of a shower.

James combed his hair in incredulousness. "Merlin," he sighed.

"Best Halloween ever," James whispered in Lily's ear. He climbed into the shower behind her, grabbing her breasts under the jets of water. She murmured in assent with a smile on her face, ready for another round.


End file.
